1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump having two chambers each with a plug movably received inside the chamber so as to selectively supply air outward.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an air pump is used to supply air into an inflatable object. e.gs., an air bed, an air toy. When the air pump is connected to the object to be inflated, the operation of the blower inside the air pump ensures that air is smoothly pumped into the subject. Therefore, to a simple object which has only one air inlet and one air outlet, the air pump does fulfill the needs. However, when the subject has multiple different areas to be inflated, the user will have to move the pump around to fill in each of the areas, which is quite troublesome and labor ineffective.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved air pump having dual chambers to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved air pump with two chambers each with a plug movably received in the chamber so as to selectively supply air out of the air pump to inflate an object.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the air pump of the present invention has a control box having two outlets defined oppositely in a side face of the control box and two plugs each selectively movable to seal a corresponding one of the outlets to stop air from flowing out of the outlet. With such an arrangement, the user is able to control the movement of the two plugs to simultaneously supply air out of the outlets or to supply air out of one of the outlets as required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.